1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rain gutters used on houses and other structures, and more particularly, to a gutter cover that directs water flow from a roof into a rain gutter while preventing leaves and other debris from entering the gutter, and preventing the nesting of bees and other insects under the gutter cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gutter covers are used to prevent debris such as leaves and twigs from entering and accumulating in gutters. The covers typically extend from the roofline of a house to the outside rim of the gutters and include either holes or a trough to allow water to flow into the gutters while preventing debris from doing the same. By preventing the accumulation of debris in gutters, gutter covers allow homeowners and maintenance workers to avoid the problems associated with clogged gutters without having to periodically use a ladder to clean the gutters.
Although useful for preventing the accumulation of debris in gutters, prior art gutter covers suffer from several known drawbacks. Perhaps the most common drawback associated with gutter covers is the nesting of bees and other insects. Gutter covers that consist simply of a solid sheet of material extending from a roofline to the gutter rim with a single trough disposed along the inner aspect of the gutter rim provide an ideal environment for bees and other insects to nest. Bees and other insects build their nests on the underside of the cover where they remain dry in all but the most severe rainstorms. Examples of gutter covers particularly susceptible to nesting of bees and other insects in this manner are provided by U.S. Pat. App. No. 2002/0152692 published Oct. 24, 2002 on behalf of G. Bahroos et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,916 issued Oct. 17, 1995 to S. J. Tenute; U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,965 issued Oct. 24, 1995 to A. F. Meckstroth; U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,809 issued Jun. 24, 1997 to A. M. Iannelli; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,344 issued Aug. 8, 2000 to G. P. Albracht.
Another problem associated with gutter covers relates to the manner in which they are installed. The use of customized clips, brackets or hangers is required to install and maintain many prior art gutter covers. However, these customized clips, brackets and hangers not only add to the expense of the covers but they also often complicate and lengthen the installation of the covers. Examples of gutter covers installed with customized parts are provided by U.S. Pat. App. No. 2002/0069594 published Jun. 13, 2002 on behalf of V. L. Sweet; U.S. Pat. App. No. 2003/0029129 published Feb. 13, 2003 on behalf of A. B. Walters; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,495,694 and 6,161,338 issued, respectfully, Mar. 5, 1996 and Dec. 19, 2000 to R. L. Kuhns; U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,631 issued Jan. 25, 2000 to E. G. Lowrie, III; U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,592 issued Aug. 7, 2001 to K. M. Rutter; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,228 issued Jul. 2, 2002 to A. F. Meckstroth.
Gutter covers lacking a trough typically consist of a substantially planar piece of material extending from the roofline to the gutter rim with rows of holes aligned parallel to the gutter rim, as exemplified by the devices taught by U.S. Pat. App. Nos. 2002/0166290 and 2003/0009951 published, respectfully, Nov. 14, 2002 and Jan. 16, 2003 on behalf of R. S. Bergeron; U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,875 issued Dec. 30, 1986 to C. D. Olson; and United Kingdom Pat. App. No. GB 2138046A published Oct. 17, 1984 on behalf of C. R. Wooward. During heavy rains water flows off the roof and across the cover at a speed where little of the water is able to drop through the holes into the gutter. Instead much of the water simply flows over the outer gutter rim rendering the gutter useless.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single gutter cover that prevents bee nesting, is easily installed without customized parts, and minimizes or eliminates ineffectiveness during heavy rains.